Loki's Army
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Lorsque toi, fan de Loki, tu as été choisie pour passer une journée entière avec lui, tu n'imaginais pas vivre quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** _Loki's Army_

**Univers :** Avengers

**Langue :** Français

**Rating :** T

**Genres :** Adventure / Romance

**Personnages :** Loki & OC – Thor & Jane Foster

**Résumé :** Lorsque toi, fan de Loki, tu as été choisie pour passer une journée entière avec lui, tu n'imaginais pas vivre quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Cette fic a été écrite de façon à ce que n'importe qui puisse se mettre à la place de la veinarde qui va vivre des péripéties avec Loki. ;P

* * *

**- 1. L'entrée du Dieu -**

La foule est rassemblée en une masse compacte, agglutinée devant l'immense scène installée en plein air. Il fait déjà nuit, le ciel est dégagé et on peut voir la Lune trôner fièrement dans le firmament, entourée d'une myriade d'étoiles. La scène est éclairée par de puissants projecteurs, mais pour l'instant il n'y a personne. Les bavardages couvrent la musique diffusée par d'immenses baffles.

Et toi, tu es dans cette foule. Heureusement, tu as réussi à avoir une place dans le premier rang. Les gens autour de toi sont tellement nombreux que tu as l'impression d'être comprimée, oppressée, mais tu t'en fiches car dans quelques instants, tu seras aux premières loges pour admirer ton idole.

Un annonceur vient de faire son entrée sur la scène. Son image est retransmise en simultané sur l'écran géant installé tout au fond, juste derrière lui.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous présenter le seul, l'unique et l'exceptionnel... LOKI !

Des hurlements hystériques se font entendre derrière toi. Ta voisine de gauche s'évanouit dans les bras de son amie. Toi-même, tu lèves haut les bras et tu commences à acclamer, contaminée par l'ambiance de la foule en délire. D'ici quelques secondes, tu verras le héros de tout un peuple, celui qui s'est repenti et a risqué sa vie bien des fois en combattant les personnes les plus infâmes de la galaxie aux côtés des Avengers.

Le voilà, il s'avance sur la scène, les cris redoublent d'intensité à son apparition. Il arbore un grand sourire, passe une main dans ses cheveux bien coiffés, et tient fermement un micro dans l'autre main. Son corps est moulé dans un costume fait sur mesure pour lui par un grand créateur.

Il continue d'avancer, et s'arrête finalement sur le bord de la scène, presque juste devant toi. Ton cœur rate un battement. Il est si beau, et se tient juste à quelques centimètres de toi !

- Peuple de Midgard, commence-t-il d'une voix forte.

Il est interrompu par une véritable ovation, et doit attendre que le bruit cesse avant de pouvoir continuer son discours.

Il parle de ses aventures avec les Avengers, répond à certaines questions du public sur la vie asgardienne, plaisante sur certains détails de la vie midgardienne qu'il trouve drôles ou étranges, avant de conclure :

- Je vous remercie, toutes et tous, d'être venus ce soir. Cela me touche beaucoup. Il semblerait... que j'aie effectivement une armée, ajoute-t-il avec humour.

De nouveau, de nombreux applaudissements et quelques hurlements retentissent dans ton dos. Mais Loki n'a visiblement pas encore fini.

- Ce soir, je choisirai au hasard quelqu'un parmi vous, et cette personne passera vingt-quatre heures avec moi.

Le silence se fait, l'ambiance devient électrique. Loki ferme les yeux, tend le bras et lui fait exécuter un demi-cercle devant lui. Il s'immobilise, rouvre les yeux tout en souriant, et là tu te rends compte que c'est toi qui a été désignée !

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteur (bis) :** Comment ça, les ficelles de l'histoire sont un peu grosses ? Normal, en fait c'est juste un délire dans ma cervelle à la base. xD Bref, ça m'a donné envie de _fangirler_ d'écrire cette histoire. x)

* * *

(Écrit le 18 mars 2014. Amélioré le 19 mars 2014. Deuxième révision le 26 mars 2014.)

* * *

**Deuxième chapitre le samedi 5 avril. Bonne semaine ! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** _Loki's Army_

**Univers :** Avengers

**Langue :** Français

**Rating :** T

**Genres :** Adventure / Romance

**Personnages :** Loki & OC – Thor & Jane Foster

**Résumé :** Lorsque toi, fan de Loki, tu as été choisie pour passer une journée entière avec lui, tu n'imaginais pas vivre quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire.

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme de Loki26300 : _Je te remercie pour cette review. =D Oui, 24 heures, c'est carrément dingue, j'aimerais trop être à la place de mon propre personnage xD Pour la façon d'écrire, j'avoue que j'avais envie depuis un petit moment d'adopter un point de vue interne pour raconter une fic, mais j'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire. ^^_**

* * *

**- 2. Face à face avec le destin -**

Le choc te coupe le souffle et te laisse tétanisée. Tu penses d'abord à une énorme blague, car cela ne te paraît pas croyable.

Le silence tombe sur l'assemblée. Loki te fixe droit dans les yeux, te souriant.

- Mademoiselle, je vous invite à me rejoindre sur scène.

Tu réalises que c'est à toi qu'il s'adresse, et ton pouls s'accélère. Serait-ce un poisson d'avril au mois de juillet ?

Tu n'as pas envie de ridiculiser si c'est effectivement une farce, mais ton inconscient te pousse à gravir les quelques marches qui te séparent de la scène et à te diriger vers Loki, toujours souriant. Tu te retrouves debout à côté de lui, sans vraiment savoir ni comment ni pourquoi tu t'y es rendue.

- Quel est votre nom ? te demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il ne te semble pas qu'il se moque de toi, mais tu te méfies quand même. Après tout, il s'agit du Dieu des Mensonges, alors il peut certainement mentir sans que cela ne se sente.

- Amelia. Amelia Christensen, t'entends-tu lui répondre.

Ton cerveau est comme plongé dans du coton. Les sons te parviennent étouffés, et tes yeux voient la scène au ralenti. Tu parviens à peine à réfléchir.

- Eh bien, Amelia Christensen, je vous félicite car vous venez de gagner le droit de passer vingt-quatre heures consécutives avec moi.

Il y a des applaudissements dans la foule, moins nombreux qu'au début de la soirée. Tu soupçonnes qu'il y a un grand nombre de jalouses et de jaloux parmi les spectateurs, qui seraient prêts à tuer pour avoir ta place. Tu ne sais pas quoi répondre, tout ça te semble tellement irréaliste. Loki semble s'en rendre compte, et il prend congé en t'emmenant avec lui en coulisses.

Tu entres dans sa loge, et il ferme la porte, mais sans la verrouiller.

- Sous le choc ? te questionne-t-il d'un ton compatissant en t'invitant à t'asseoir face à lui.

- Oui, bafouilles-tu. J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire.

- Je vous comprends, c'est tellement inattendu pour vous. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? te propose-t-il soudain.

- Euh... un verre d'eau ne serait pas de refus, s'il vous plaît. Ça donne chaud d'être écrabouillée par une foule pendant des heures.

Loki te sourit et te tend un verre d'eau. Pendant que tu te désaltères, il t'explique plus en détails la journée qui t'attend avec lui.

Il te propose de vous retrouver le surlendemain, à huit heures du matin devant l'entrée de la Tour Stark. Vous irez ensuite chez lui pour réfléchir à vos activités de la journée. Tu dormiras ensuite dans son appartement.

À ces propositions, tu sautes presque de joie. Loki le remarque et en conclut que tu es partante et que le programme te convient. Tu lui confirmes.

- Alors, nous nous reverrons après-demain, fit-il toujours en souriant. Passez une bonne fin de soirée.

Alors que tu rejoins ta voiture, tu te mets à sautiller de joie. Tu penses que tu ne pourrais jamais espérer une meilleure surprise de toute ta vie.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteur :** J'ai écrit ce chapitre – tout comme les autres – d'abord sur papier. En le retapant à l'ordinateur, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais un énorme problème avec la conjugaison française. xD Alors je suis obligée de me trimballer le Bescherelle pour vérifier des trucs, c'est carrément dingue.

* * *

(Écrit le 25 mars 2014. Amélioré le 26 mars 2014.)

* * *

**Troisième chapitre samedi prochain. Bonne semaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews (que ce soient celles de personnes enregistrées ou d'invités, c'est plus facile de répondre ici d'un coup) :**

**- AliceTheWriter : _Arriver pile au bon moment, c'est mon talent naturel. xD Effectivement, le plus croustillant arrivera plus tard. ^^__  
_**

**- caroleanne (invitée) : _Merci pour le compliment, et de rien. =D_**

**- Eiluj Fch : _Tomber dans les pommes ou s'enfuir en hurlant comme une folle, ouais c'était faisable, mais franchement j'imagine même pas la honte qu'aurait pu éprouver Amelia, surtout devant autant de personnes. O_o'__ Ouais ce serait génial de rencontrer Tom, mais je pense que dans ce cas-là je te rejoindrais au pays des poissons rouges. lol Ou même pire, je tomberais carrément dans les pommes après avoir hurlé pendant trois heures "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, c'est Toooooooooooooooom!" xD_**

**- Tinette : _C'est un concept que je rêvais d'exploiter, même si ça doit être dangereux à vivre. ^^ Hum... Je vais effectivement leur faire vivre une journée de dingue, mais y aura pas de combats contre des "méchants", c'est pas l'idée de départ._**

* * *

**Titre :** _Loki's Army_

**Univers :** Avengers

**Langue :** Français

**Rating :** T

**Genres :** Adventure / Romance

**Personnages :** Loki & OC – Thor & Jane Foster

**Résumé :** Lorsque toi, fan de Loki, tu as été choisie pour passer une journée entière avec lui, tu n'imaginais pas vivre quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire.

* * *

**- 3. Encore un jour à patienter... -**

Toute la journée du lendemain, tu t'es sentie d'excellente humeur. Ton chat, répondant au nom de Will, t'as regardée avec des yeux ronds sautiller partout dans ton appartement une bonne partie de la journée. Il t'a certainement prise pour une folle, mais tu t'en fiches. Ta mère et ta sœur doivent aussi partager l'avis de Will, après que tu les aies appelées pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et – il faut l'avouer – après que tu leur aies hurlé dans les oreilles comme une hystérique.

La journée passa comme au ralenti, car tu es tellement excitée que tu en deviens impatiente. Pour passer le temps, tu prépares tout ce dont tu aurais certainement besoin le lendemain : un petit sac avec ton pyjama, des vêtements propres et une partie de ta salle de bains deux paires de chaussures en plus de celles que tu porteras le lendemain matin, la première confortable (des ballerines) et la deuxième plus adaptée à une possible sortie au restaurant (des escarpins) ton sac à main, où tu glisses ton smartphone avec son chargeur et des écouteurs, ton rouge à lèvres, ton appareil photo (aussi accompagné de son chargeur), un miroir de poche, une petite bouteille d'eau, des lunettes de soleil, des pansements pour mettre sur de potentielles ampoules, et bien sûr ton portefeuille. Après un instant d'hésitation, tu embarques aussi tes affaires de plage, on ne sait jamais.

Le soir venu, pour te détendre, tu prends un bon bain chaud, puis tu t'installes sur le canapé du salon, pizza et bonbons en main, pour regarder un film (_Sherlock Holmes_, avec Robert Downey Jr. et Jude Law).

Lorsque tu es allée te coucher, ta tête était remplie d'idées, mais tu as réussi par t'endormir assez vite, rêvant de Loki, de bonbons et de Sherlock Holmes...

* * *

**Petit commentaire :** Ce chapitre est affreusement court, et le prochain encore plus, mais il faut bien que je garde du suspense. xD

* * *

(Écrit le 25 mars 2014. Amélioré le 26 mars 2014.)

* * *

**La suite samedi prochain. Bonne semaine ! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Avant toute chose, réponse à la review de Loki26300 : _Je pense qu'on serait toutes dans des états pas possibles si ça nous arrivait. ^^ En même temps, ce serait tellement géant à vivre qu'on aurait même pas à se justifier. xD_**

* * *

**Titre :** _Loki's Army_

**Univers :** Avengers

**Langue :** Français

**Rating :** T

**Genres :** Adventure / Romance

**Personnages :** Loki & OC – Thor & Jane Foster

**Résumé :** Lorsque toi, fan de Loki, tu as été choisie pour passer une journée entière avec lui, tu n'imaginais pas vivre quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire.

* * *

**-4. Rendez-vous chez Stark -**

Lorsque le réveil a sonné le lendemain matin, tu étais bien reposée et parée pour ton extraordinaire journée. Tu prends ton petit-déjeuner, et t'enfermes plus d'une demie-heure dans la salle de bains à te préparer. Tu en ressors habillée d'un simple jeans, d'un T-shirt blanc sur lequel figure un papillon, et chaussée d'une paire de converses. Tu n'as aucune idée du contenu de ta journée, alors tu as préféré te parer à toute éventualité. Ton maquillage est discret, et tes cheveux relevés en un chignon pas du tout travaillé et d'où s'échappent quelques mèches. Tu es nerveuse, car tu n'aimes pas beaucoup l'imprévu, même si ce dernier semble avoir décidé de rythmer ta vie pendant quelques jours.

Tu te rends à pied jusqu'à la Tour Stark, car ton appartement n'est situé que quelques rues plus loin. En moins de dix minutes, tu atteins le point de rendez-vous, où Loki t'attend déjà, appuyé sur sa voiture. Il te voit et il te sourit. Tu manques de trébucher à cause de ce sourire ravageur, et tu te surprends à te demander si Loki avait conscience de son charme, et si oui s'il s'amusait à l'utiliser juste pour le plaisir. Tes pensées te font rougir, mais il ne le remarque pas.

- Prête ? te demande-t-il.

- Prête, confirmes-tu.

Loki t'aide à mettre tes sacs dans le coffre, t'ouvre ensuite la porte côté passager, attend que tu sois bien installée, la referme, puis vient s'asseoir côté conducteur. Il démarre le moteur.

* * *

**Petit commentaire :** Non, ne me lynchez pas, promis la prochaine fois j'essaierai de faire quelque chose de plus long. :P N'empêche, il est très gentleman, mon Loki, non ? * bave en imaginant autant de perfection *

* * *

(Écrit le 25 mars 2014. Amélioré le 26 mars 2014.)

* * *

**Donc oui, ne me tuez pas, hein. S'il vous plaît, ce serait sympa. ^^**

**Surtout que là, je vais vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Ne vous en faites pas, il y en aura une bonne après. ;P**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps (ni le courage, je l'avoue) d'écrire la suite, et je ne pense pas que je l'aurais pendant mes vacances, parce que je vais voir de la famille à l'autre bout de la France (par rapport à ma localisation actuelle, évidemment) pendant deux semaines et que, même si j'embarque mon ordi avec moi, ce sera mon ancien, celui que j'utilisais avant, il rame et surchauffe en très peu de temps, et donc c'est pas trop pour écrire des longs trucs. Et puis je vais aussi être très occupée à vadrouiller partout, donc je pense qu'il ne sera pas souvent allumé.**

**Donc voilà. Je sais, ça doit vous faire râler mais je suis vraiment, vraiment et terriblement désolée (oui, Tom Hiddleston a déteint sur moi sa manie de s'excuser en permanence... surtout qu'il n'a pas à s'excuser d'être aussi parfait, je comprends pas pourquoi il le fait quand même *p*).**

**La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai les idées générales pour les prochains chapitres, et que donc ça ira plus vite pour les écrire quand je commencerais à le faire. =D**

**Voili voilou, bon week-end de Pâques, bonnes vacances pour ceux qui les ont déjà depuis la semaine dernière, pour ceux pour lesquels ça a commencé hier, et aussi à ceux qui doivent encore attendre une loooooooongue semaine (comme moi) avant d'être enfin liiiiiibres ! xD**


End file.
